FAQ
More than simply a frequently asked questions list, this section also includes any questions whose answers don't neatly fit anywhere else in this wiki. FAQ Q: What kind of screwdriver do I need to remove the base plate (so I can access the battery/hard drive/etc)? A: Torx T5. The most consistently high-quality torx screwdrivers out there are German-made or Swiss-made, like those by Wiha, Witte, Bondhus,SwissGrip, or Wera. If you're only buying the one, the price premium isn't all that much and you have a tool worth keeping forever. Q: Is it possible to disable nVidia's Optimus switch in BIOS? A: No, but it shouldn't really matter. It takes the system a fraction of a second to make the switch from integrated to discrete and back again, and the switching should happen faster than the user could perceive - hence, lag doesn't change perceptibly whether one has the GT-750M running full-time or on-demand. Q: How do I know which GPU is in use at any given moment? A: Use the nVidia configuration tool, per these instructions posted by Acer UK's online support team. Q: How good is the IGZO QHD+ display? A: Each display will reflect some variances in quality that affect color accuracy. For those that need a color-accurate display, note that at least one user (using an i1Display Pro) calibrated his XPS and achieved an average ΔE of 0.88, another achieved an average ΔE of 1.0. To learn more about what this means, Andrew Ku's review of several monitors on Tom's Hardware, published 21 February 2012, has some pretty useful comments about this topic and is worth reading. In addition to color accuracy, sRGB gamut is 100% covered, NTSC is 72+%, and at least one tested sample exhibited an 800:1 contrast ratio. Please note, however, that thereview at Digital Trends showed sRGB coverage of 94% and a disappointing contrast ratio of only 390:1. Sharp claims that theirIGZO displays ought to have a 800:1 contrast ratio, so the 390:1 is a bit troubling and is (hopefully) anomalous. Q: Can I upgrade to Windows 8.1 Pro? A: Yes, though the registration key for the non-Pro version is coded in the XPS 15's firmware and you will want to use a 3rd-party keyfinder program (such as the Magical Jelly Bean) to extract the product key before wiping out the partition for any reason. Q: My computer arrived without an install USB. What do I do if the restore partition should fail? A: You may, at any time, contact Dell and request that they send you a USB copy of the restore partition, from which you may boot and restore your system. They should do this free of charge. Q: My touchscreen sometimes fails to work. What is causing this? A: While there could be hardware issues involved here, other users have had issues with the touchscreen being put to sleep by the system after being idle and then not waking back up. The workaround in that case is to go into the settings and prevent the touchscreen from entering a sleep state. Q: Why is the max brightness of my display dimmer on battery than it is on mains/AC? A: It has to do with the power options set for your laptop. To adjust this, you will need to change the advanced power settings, open the expandable menu for "display," and disable adaptive brightness when on battery. See the attached pic for an illustration of the dialog boxes involved.